Ciceroni
thumb|Jackie Chan|right|300px Jackie Chan lindi më 7 prill, 1954 në Hong Kong. Është një aktor, regjisor, këngëtar dhe kaskader kinez. Lindur në Hong Kong, në fillimet e veta ai njihej me nofkën Sing Lung (Dragoi). Karriera e tij përfshin një sërë filmash të realizuar në Kinë dhe në ShBA. Në fëmijëri Xheki u vendos në Insitutin Kërkimor të Operas së Pekinit, një shkollë me një disiplinë të hekurt. Për një periudhë të gjatë ai studioi artet marciale, muzik dhe të tjera disiplina të cilat do e ndihmonin në të ardhmen. Fillimisht Xheki Can kryente role jo me peshë në film. Një nga shfaqjet më sinjikative të tij gjatë viteve 70, ishte roli si antagonist i Brus Lisë. Më shumë informacion mbi aktorin mund të gjendet në autobiografinë e tij të titulluar: Xheki Can: Një jetë me aksion. Xheki Can mori rolin e tij deçiziv në filmin Grushti i Ri i Furishëm – si vazhdim i filmit të suksesshëm të Brus Lisë Grushti i Furishëm – por pa arritur sukses. Në të tilla kushte, ai vendosi të paraqiste element të rinj në filmat e tij që kishin të bënin me një sërë situatash komike dhe gafash të ndërthurura me aksionin e arteve marciale. Në 1978 Xheki Can fiton famë me filmin e tij Mjeshtri Pijanec. Për firmën televizive “Sky” Xheki tha se suksesi i tij qëndronte në të bërën krejt të kundërtën e aktorit Brus Li. “– Në se Brus Li ishte serioz, atëherë personazhi im duhej të ishte krejt e kundërta” – u shpreh ai në intervistë. Shpesh gjatë interpretimit të filmave, Can është dëmtuar seriozisht në skenë duke pësuar fraktura në pjesë të ndryshme të trupit, madje edhe duke përfunduar në koma. Xheki e vazhdoi karrierën e tij kinematografike edhe në ShBA me filmat The Cannonball Run në vitin 1980, Mbrojtësi etj. Megjithatë ai do të fitonte famë jashtë Azisë vetëm mbas filmit Super Polici i vitit 1985. Filmi i vitit 1995, Tërmet në Bronks do i jepte atij famë të mëtejshme në Amerikën e Veriut e më gjerë 1. Filmografia * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Rush Hour 3 (2006) * The Myth (2005) * New Police Story (2004) * The Twins Effect 2 (2004) * Around the World in 80 Days (2004) * The Medallion (2003) * The Twins Effect (2003) * Shanghai Knights (2003) * The Tuxedo (2002) * Rush Hour 2 (2001) * The Accidental Spy (2001) * Shanghai Noon (2000) * The King of Comedy (1999) * Gorgeous (1999) * Who Am I? (1999) * Rush Hour (1998) * Mr. Nice Guy (1998) * Police Story 4: First Strike (1996) (also known as Jackie Chan's First Strike) * '' Black Belt Heroes: Black Dragon's'') (1996) * Thunderbolt (1995) (also known as Dead Heat) * Rumble in the Bronx (1994) * Drunken Master II (1994) (known in the U.S. as The Legend of Drunken Master, 2000) * Once a Cop (1993), aka Police Story V * Crime Story (1993), also known as Police Story IV and The New Police Story * City Hunter (1993) * Police Story 3 (1992) aka Super Cop * A Kid from Tibet (1991) * Island of Fire (1991) (also known as The Burning Island) * Twin Dragons (1991) (also known as Brother vs. Brother and ''When Dragons Collide) * Armour of God II: Operation Condor (1990) * Miracles (1989) * Police Story 2 (1988) * 3 Brothers and one sister (Closed relationship) (1988) * Jackie Chan's Project A2 (1987), aka Project B * Dragons Forever (1987) * Dirty Boys (1986) (also known as Naughty Boys) * Armour of God (1986) * Police Story (1985) * Heart of Dragon (1985) * Ninja and the Thief (1985) (also known as Ninja Thunderbolt) * The Protector (1985) * My Lucky Stars 2: Twinkle, Twinkle Lucky Stars (1985) * My Lucky Stars (1985) * Wheels on Meals (1984) * Dragon Attack (1984) * Pom Pom (1984) (also known as Motorcycle Cop 2) * Two in a Black Belt (1984) * Cannonball Run II (1983) * The Fearless Hyena Part II (1983) * Winners and Sinners (1983) (also known as Five Lucky Stars) * Project A (1983) * Dragon Lord (1982) * Black Magic Wars (1982) * Fantasy Mission Force (1982) * The Cannonball Run (1981) * The Big Brawl (1980) * The Young Master (1980) * Dragon Fist (1979) * Fearless Hyena (1979) * Snake & Crane Arts of Shaolin (1978) * Snake in the Eagle's Shadow (1978) * Karate Ghostbuster (1978) (also known as Spiritual Kung-Fu) * Drunken Master (1978) * Magnificent Bodyguards (1978) * Half a Loaf of Kung Fu (1978) * The 36 Crazy Fists (1977) * To Kill with Intrigue (1977) * The Killer Meteors (1976) * Shaolin Wooden Men (1976) * Countdown in Kung Fu (1976) * New Fist of Fury / Fists to Fight (1976) * Mr. Boo 2 : The Private Eyes (1976) * All in the Family (1975) * No End of Surprises (1975) * Fists of the Double K (1974) * The Golden Lotus (1974) * Police Woman (1974) * Supermen Against the Orient (1974) * Facets of Love (1973) * Eagle Shadow Fist (1973) * Enter the Dragon (uncredited, 1973) * Attack of the Kung Fu Girls (1973) * Lady Kung Fu (1972) * Bruce Lee and I (1972) * Fist of Fury (1972) * Little Tiger of Canton (1971) * Come Drink with Me (1966) * The Story of Qin Xianglian (1964) * Big and Little Wong Tin Bar (1962) Referencat *1 - Dokumentar biografik: Xheki Can: Një jetë me aksion Category:Aktorë kinezë Category:Regjisorë kinezë Category:Kaskaderë Category:Këngëtarë kinezë Category:Lindje 1954 ar:جاكي شان az:Ceki Çan bg:Джеки Чан bs:Jackie Chan ca:Jackie Chan cs:Jackie Chan da:Jackie Chan de:Jackie Chan en:Jackie Chan eo:Jackie Chan es:Jackie Chan et:Jackie Chan fa:جکی چان fi:Jackie Chan fr:Jackie Chan hak:Tshṳ̀n Kóng-sâng he:ג'קי צ'אן hr:Jackie Chan hu:Jackie Chan id:Jackie Chan is:Jackie Chan it:Jackie Chan ja:ジャッキー・チェン ka:ჯეკი ჩანი ko:성룡 la:Iacobus Chan lt:Džekis Čanas lv:Džekijs Čans ml:ജാക്കി ചാന്‍ ms:Jackie Chan my:ချန်လုံ (ဂျက်ကီချန်း) nl:Jackie Chan no:Jackie Chan pam:Jackie Chan pl:Jackie Chan pnb:جیکی چن pt:Jackie Chan ro:Jackie Chan ru:Джеки Чан sh:Jackie Chan simple:Jackie Chan sk:Jackie Chan sr:Џеки Чен sv:Jackie Chan ta:ஜாக்கி சான் th:เฉินหลง tr:Jackie Chan ug:چېڭلۇڭ uk:Джекі Чан vi:Thành Long war:Jackie Chan zh:成龍 zh-yue:成龍